yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (character)
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links | affiliation = Sacred Beasts | gender = unknown | wc6deck = Rumble of Thunder | wc07deck = The Great Hamon }} Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder is a character version of the card, "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". Character design The designs of the Sacred Beasts, "Hamon" was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Each of them resembles one of the three Egyptian God Cards; "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" finds a counterpart in "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Unlike the God Cards, however, they possess certain visual cues that make them distinct from their predecessors, including translucent wings and more pronounced claws and skeletal features. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the Sacred Beasts are legendary creatures whose cards were sealed by Kagemaru underneath Duel Academy behind the Spirit Gates, which requires seven Spirit Keys to open, as he could not unlock their power at the time. Should they ever be set free from their stronghold, chaos and darkness will envelop the world, destroying everything. The Shadow Riders sought to acquire the Spirit Keys and revive the Sacred Beasts. In order to open the gate, a strong dueling presence is required; if the keys are stolen and placed in the gate, (as attempted by Don Zaloog) for example, nothing will occur. To meet the challenge of the Shadow Riders, seven of Duel Academy's finest duelists were selected, these duelists were Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Lyman Banner (the only Shadow Rider to get his key by default, due to the fact his true identity was unknown at the time) and Vellian Crowler, and although the Shadow Riders were defeated, Kagemaru managed to awaken the Sacred Beasts because of the dueling energy released from the duels. In exchange for freeing them from imprisonment, the Sacred Beasts slowly returned Kagemaru to a youthful state, empowering him with the energy sapped from Duel Monster spirits, but Jaden Yuki's interference resulted in the man's downfall. They were thus locked away once more. After Duel Academy is transported to an alternate dimension in the third season, a Yubel-possessed Marcel Bonaparte retrieves the Sacred Beasts and builds a Deck around them, which boosts the Summoning speed of the Sacred Beasts and also supports the Summoning of their combined form, "Chaos Phantasm Armityle". When Jesse Anderson was possessed by Yubel he reappears after having been missing for episode 131 to 147, he uses them in a Deck based around quickly Summoning the Beasts and "Armityle". Although Yubel didn't use them in her final Duel with Jaden, "Raviel" was shown to be in her Deck. What happened to them after Yubel merged with Jaden is currently unknown, although it is likely that Jaden returned them to their resting place. Non-canon appearances Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder appears in the video games, Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007. In World Championship 2006, it appears as a Theme Duelist and it challenges the player to successfully summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" and win the duel. In World Championship 2007, it appears as a Level Five Theme Duelist and it challenges the player to do the same challenges in 2006. By beating it, the player gets closer to unlocking Level Six Theme Duelists and a new booster pack. Gallery Profile-DULI-HamonLordofStrikingThunder.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-HamonLordofStrikingThunder.png | Cut In Deck In World Championship 2006, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder plays a Beatdown Deck, titled "Rumble of Thunder". In World Championship 2007, it plays a Warrior Deck, titled "The Great Hamon". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters